sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Монохроматор
Монохроматор - оптический прибор для выделения узких интервалов длин волн из широкой области спектра оптического (т. е. инфракрасного, видимого и ультрафиолетового) электромагнитного излучения. Принцип действия монохроматора основан на явлении дисперсии света в призме или на дифракционной решётке. Устройство * Диспергирующими элементами в монохроматорах могут быть дисперсионные призмы или дифракционные решётки. Лучи от источника света фокусируются на входную щель монохроматора. От щели, освещаемой источником излучения, лучи попадают через коллиматор на диспергирующий элемент. Затем, подвергшийся дисперсии световой поток направляется на фокусирующий объектив, который проектирует его на выходную оптическую щель и далее на исследуемый объект. Нужный участок спектра совмещают с выходной щелью поворотом диспергирующего элемента; изменяя ширину щели, меняют спектральную ширину dl (интервал длин волн) выделенного участка. * Объективы монохроматора (коллиматорный и фокусирующий) могут быть линзовыми или зеркальными. Зеркальные объективы применимы в гораздо более широком спектральном диапазоне, чем линзовые, и, в отличие от последних, не требуют перефокусировки при переходе от одного выделяемого участка спектра к другому. Это особенно удобно в невидимых для глаза областях спектра (ультрафиолетовой и инфракрасной), поэтому в монохроматорах для этих областей применяется преимущественно зеркальная оптика. Из потока света, диспергированного (разложенного в непрерывный спектр) призмой или дифракционной решёткой, свет нужной длины волны, с помощью механических поворотных устройств, направляют в необходимое место (например, на кювету с исследуемым раствором). Для обеспечения точной настройки и регулирования длины волны, поворот (зеркал, призмы, решётки) осуществляется с помощью специального передаточного механизма. Управление последним в различных моделях может осуществляться либо вручную (последовательно перебирая необходимые длины волн), либо автоматически (с помощью электропривода под управлением готового или собственного программного обеспечения). Типы монохроматоров а.]] Монохроматоры - необходимый оптический элемент в спектрофотометрах, где особенно важно избежать попадания в выходную щель рассеянного света с длинами волн, далёкими от необходимого для исследований участка спектра. Для улучшения качества излучения часто применяют двойные монохроматоры, представляющие собой два монохроматора, конструктивно объединённых таким образом, что выходная щель первого из них служит входной щелью второго. Преимущество двойных монохроматоров состоит также в возможности существенно повысить их дисперсию. Монохроматор Черни-Тернера Монохроматор Эберта-Фасти Применение Монохроматор - важнейшая оптический элемент источников монохроматического освещения, прежде всего в спектрофотометрах, с помощью которых исследуют спектры поглощения или излучения веществ, т. е. фактически измеряют энергию, излучаемую исследуемыми объектами в различных областях спектра. См. также * Atomic absorption spectrometers use light from hollow cathode lamps that emit light generated by atoms of a specific element, for instance iron or lead or calcium. The available colors are fixed, but are very monochromatic and are excellent for measuring the concentration of specific elements in a sample. These instruments behave as if they contained a very high quality monochromator, but their use is limited to analyzing the elements they are equipped for. * A major IR measurement technique, Fourier Transform IR, or FTIR, does not use a monochromator. Instead, the measurement is performed in the time domain, using the field autocorrelation technique. * en:Polychromator * en:Wien filter - a technique for producing "monochromatic" electron beams, where all the electrons have nearly the same energy Внешние ссылки * Optical Tutorial - discusses monochromator design in great detail * Palmer, Christopher, Diffraction Grating Handbook, 6th edition, Newport Corporation (2005). http://gratings.newport.com/library/handbook/cover.asp * Optical systems using plane gratings * Optical systems using concave gratings Литература * Топорец А. С., Монохроматоры, М., 1955 * Пейсахсон И. В., Оптика спектральных приборов, Л., 1970 Категория:Точная механика и оптика Категория:Спектральные приборы Категория:Оптические приборы Категория:Спектроскопия